Harry Potter and the Fairy's Wish
by Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy
Summary: At the beginning of Harry’s sixth year, Harry encounters a fairy and makes a wish to bring his parents back to life along with Sirius. However, after the wish is made, deadly consequences fall on the precious boy-who-lived…
1. Why?

Title: Harry Potter and the Fairy's Wish  
  
Full Summery: At the beginning of Harry's sixth year, Harry encounters a fairy and makes a wish to bring his parents back to life along with Sirius. However, after the wish is made, deadly consequences fall on the precious boy-who-lived.  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (at some parts, mostly PG though)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any size, shape, or form. Everything that's recognizable belongs the Great J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: Lol, here's another story for you guys. I know my stories in the past haven't been that good and the only one that did earn a lot of reviews got taken off the sight and caused me and my friend's account to be frozen for a week, but everybody gets second chances right? Anyways, please read and review!  
  
Okay, on to the story!!!  
  
***  
It was a cold, quiet, almost eerie night. Out of all the people in Surrey only one person had the energy to keep their eyes open and even then, he really just felt like closing them up forever.  
  
Harry James Potter stood by the only window in his small room at 4 Privit Drive on the eve of his sixteenth birthday, pressing his forehead to the cool panes of glass. Ever since the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry would constantly find himself grieving over the loss of the only parental figure he'd had since the tiny age of one. Sirius Black. His godfather.  
  
Harry sighed for the millionth time that night. Why hadn't he listened to his best friend, Hermione Granger? Why couldn't he have realized that it was a hoax? Why, why, why??  
  
Why was 'why' even a word? What good did it bring? It really only brought regret, pain, and madness. So why was it there always haunting one's mind?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
***  
  
"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me," Harry muttered to himself as he glanced at the old clock on his bedside table. The lonely greenish yellow digits seemed to grow larger as they struck midnight.  
  
Harry turned his gaze away from the clock and focused on the window that was in front of him. Through the eerie mist, a white star seemed to be soaring through the sky heading for the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
But it wasn't a star as first expected. No, it was Harry's faithful owl who went by the name Hedwig.  
  
"Hey Hedwig," Harry smiled as she flew through the window, carrying about six or seven letters and packages. "What, did you bribe people into getting something for me?" Harry playfully joked.  
  
Harry carefully untied all of the packages from Hedwig's legs and settled onto his bed to start reading and opening them.  
  
The first letter he picked up was from his other best friend, Ronald Weasely.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hey Harry! Happy Sixteenth! How are you holding up at the Dursleys? Are they treating you like crap or are they cutting you some slack after what happened at the train station? Anyways, how'd you do on your O.W.Ls? I did extremely badly! I got two Es in DADA and Care of Magical Creatures. Rest were As except Potions, History of Magic, and Divination where I got Ds. Have you heard from Hermione? I bet she got all Os! Me and my parents are trying to get Dumbledore to allow you to come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. So far, no good. Hopefully, though, I'll be able to see you in Diagon Ally and if not, I'll see you at Hogwarts on the first day of September.  
  
Cheers!  
-Ron  
  
"Sorry for not getting that many OWLs," Harry sighed as he put the letter aside. It was also depressing to know that he wouldn't see Ron or Hermione probably for a month.  
  
Harry decided to open the present that was attached to the letter next.  
  
"Wow, Ron," Harry said quietly as he tore the wrapping paper off of a book titled "Quidditch Through the Ages, REVISED".  
  
Slightly discouraged because of the thought of not seeing his friends for a month, Harry moved on to the second letter in the pile which ended up being from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday, Harry! How is your summer going? My summer's going great so far! I went to the United States a few months ago for vacation. We ended up going to Salem, Massachusetts where I got to learn a lot about the Salem Witch Trials and stuff like that. I just know that information will prove useful in History of Magic!  
Speaking of school, I got my O.W.L results back! Guess what I got? All Os!!! (17 to be exact.) I am so proud of my self! Did you get yours back yet? I know Ron got his back and I know he didn't do that well. I knew he should have listened to me when I said to stop fooling around and start studying! Anyways, I hope you at least do better than him, not that I have anything against either one of you.  
Will you be in Diagon Ally anytime soon? I'm planning on going on August 23. I hope to see you there!  
Take care for the rest of the summer, will you?  
  
Love From,  
Hermione P.S. I'm thinking of starting up a another group like "S.P.E.W. except this time it will help bowtruckles instead of house elves since they seemed slightly hurt when we saw them in Care of Magical Creatures. What do you think? I already asked Ron and he started muttering something about killing something. I hope he wasn't talking about those poor animals!!  
  
Harry rolled his eyes when he read the last part of the letter. Why couldn't Hermione realize that the animals where happy the way they were?  
  
Shaking his head sadly, Harry moved on to the present attached to that letter. After unwrapping it, he realized that Hermione had sent him a book titled "The Salem Witch Trials: What Really happened".  
  
"Not bad," Harry mumbled. "Bet she bought it in the United States.  
  
Harry picked up the third letter in the now smaller pile and found that it was from Ginny, Fred, and George.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Harry Birthday to you! Harry Birthday to you! Fred, George! Sorry Harry, the twins thought it would be amusing to write "Harry" instead of "Happy". I bet he enjoyed it Gingin! Shut up with the nickname! It's not funny! Oh, yes it is! Fred, George, if you don't stop it right now I swear I'll-(A bunch of squiggly lines and Xs followed) Sorry about that Harry, Gingin's a little stressed right now. Apparently, Dean Thomas wrote a letter telling her that he found someone else and that he wouldn't be seeing her anymore. So, she's started snapping at everybody and getting mad at the slightest things! So, we decided to give Ginny our latest product which u can find attached to this wonderful letter. Cheers Harry!  
  
The owners of the best pranksters in the world  
Fred and George Weasley  
Oh, and Gingin, too  
  
Harry laughed when he finished reading the letter. Leave it to the twins to find a way to give someone a good laugh. Though, he had to admit, he did feel a little sorry for Ginny.  
  
Harry opened the package attached to the letter to find a sampling of a joke product called "Writers Block". He decided that he really didn't want to know what it did.  
  
The next letter ended up being a letter from Hagrid wishing him a good birthday and the one after it was a similar one except it was from Neville Longbottom. There was also a letter from Lupin that asked him how his summer was doing. (He was thankful that none of it mentioned Sirius at all)  
  
The letter that probably surprised him the most was the next on, which was from Luna.  
  
Dear Harold, (Harry frowned upon reading this; he knew that Harry was his real name and it wasn't abbreviated for "Harold".)  
  
How is your summer going? Mine's going great! Guess what, Harold; my father discovered a herd of Lattylumbers, which are little deer-like animals with lime green fur and bright pink eyes. Don't they just sound amazing? Well, my dad's calling me so I got to finish up this letter. See you on September 1 Harold!  
  
Luna Lovegood  
  
P.S. Neville said it was your birthday? Is that true?  
  
Harry shook his head as he read Luna's letter. It was so like here to write something like that.  
  
Harry decided to look at the last letter which was actually from Hogwarts.  
  
When he opened it he gulped when he saw that one of the papers listed his O.W.L results. Anxiously, his eyes flew down the list:  
  
Mr. Harry Potter's O.W.L. Results:  
  
Transfiguration~ Written: O  
Practical: E  
  
Potions~ Written: O  
Practical: O  
  
Charms~ Written: O  
Practical: E  
  
DADA~ Written: O+  
Practical: O+  
  
Care of Magical Creatures~ Written: O  
  
Herbology~ Written: O  
  
Divination~ Written: E  
Practical: P  
  
History of Magic~ Written: E  
  
Astronomy~ Written: E  
  
Total: 15 (+s count as 2)  
  
Harry gasped upon finishing reading his results. How the heck did he get so many O.W.L.s???? It was almost as much as Hermione!  
  
One of the other papers in the Hogwarts packet was the letter that told him when term started.  
  
The last letter in the packet came as an even bigger shock to Harry than even the O.W.L. results for this letter was one he hoped would come ever since he started Hogwarts. This was the letter the proved he was actually good at something.  
  
For this was a letter that stated that Harry had been made the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team Captain.  
  
Wow.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Harry gasped. "This beats the prefect's job!"  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Harry folded the letter around the shiny red and gold letter that came with it and put it aside on top of his birthday letters and presents.  
  
Harry then walked over to the window and started up at the sky.  
  
"You know what would make this birthday even better?" Harry whispered to Hedwig who had flown over to her cage after she realized that Harry didn't' need her anymore that night. "If there was a way to spend this birthday with my parents and Sirius."  
  
Harry sighed and went back to staring at the twinkling stars and the glowing almost full moon.  
  
Harry was just starting to fall asleep leaning against the window sill when a faint streak of silver and gold lit up the sky. When he realized that it was a shooting star, he looked at it hopefully.  
  
"I wish," Harry said loudly. "That there was a way to see my parents and Sirius again. I don't care how; I just want it to be done. Now." Harry sighed again since he knew that it would never happen and decided to go to bed since there was nothing else to do that night.  
  
He turned towards his bed and was about to lay on it when he realized that it was already occupied.  
  
By somebody, or something, that he recalled never ever seeing before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Yay, a cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, what did you think? Do you think it's story material or do you think I should forget about it?  
  
I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I really suck at spelling!  
  
So, when you get a chance please take the time to click the review button below and send me review to know that somebody's actually reading it and that they want me to continue.  
  
I'll try to update ASAP!!!  
  
:) 


	2. A Second Chance

A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter to "Harry Potter and the Fairy's Wish". Thanks to my first two reviewers: "Writo" and "Moon". I really appreciate you guys reviewing my story. Thanx!! (sorry if I missed any reviews if they didn't come in yet!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any size, shape, or form. Everything that's recognizable belongs the Great J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: (PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT!!!) Okay, I REALLY need to find out how to get the italics and bold words appear properly on the site. When I write it on Microsoft Word, it shows up the way I want it to but when I post it on the site, it all appears in regular font. If anybody can tell my in a review how to, I would really appreciate it and I would dedicate the next chapter to you. So, please tell me how to!!  
  
Okay, on to the story!!  
  
***  
  
"Who, who are you?" Harry asked the thing on his bed. "Actually, what are you?"  
  
"Me?" the thing asked. "Who am I? Why, I'm the one and only Leavana Elvinas."  
  
"Okay," Harry said slowly. "Now can you tell me what you are?"  
  
Leavana giggled. "I'm a fairy. I wish fairy, to be exact."  
  
"Okay," Harry repeated. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To grant you a wish."  
  
Harry looked puzzled for a second until he remembered the shooting star. "That star; I made a wish off of it! I made a wish to find a way to get my parents and Sirius back!" Harry looked at the fairy in wonder. "You can do that? You can grant me that wish?"  
  
Leavana roller her earthly brown eyes. "Are you that thick? What did I just say to you, you great big fat ugly pathetic human?"  
  
Harry blinked. "Excuse me but I don't really think that that was necessary."  
  
"What is it with humans? They always think that they're smarter than 800 year old fairies!" Leavana roller her eyes again.  
  
"You're 800 years old?" Harry gazed at Leavana in wonder.  
  
"Yes, but that's only relevant to 20 human years. Most fairies live to be 4000 years old, or 100 years in your terms," Leavana explained with the ear of explaining something to a toddler.  
  
"Oh," Harry said stupidly as he carefully looked at the fairy for the first time. She was about one foot tall with extremely pale green skin with pointy green ears and brown eyes that resembled, as mentioned before, the color of the ground. Her fiery red hair went down to her waist with tiny streaks of brown mixed in with the red. She was wearing a light brown simple dress that reached just above her knees and she was wearing no shoes. The strangest thing about her appearance was either the lacey white wings attached to her back that were sprinkled with crystal clear diamonds and forest green emeralds or the sapphire blue glowing orb that was dangling from her neck on a brown leather chord. He decided that he better question on the orb first since he was almost positive that it had something to do with granting wishes.  
  
"Um, Leavena?" Harry asked Leavana.  
  
"It's Leavana you idiot!" Leavana rolled her eyes yet again. "Why can't you humans pronounce fairies' names right!"  
  
"Sorry," Harry sighed. "Okay Leavana why do you have that orb thingy around your neck?"  
  
The tiny fairy looked down at the glowing blue ball. "Oh, this silly little thing," Leavana giggled. "It's for granting human wishes."  
  
"Okay," Harry said. "Then can you take my wish?"  
  
Leavana narrowed her small eyes. "I can't just take a human's wish. I first have to find out if the human is worthy enough to make a wish. I mean, what is you ended up being this maniac killer dude who only wants to take over the world? Do you really think I would grant that wish?"  
  
"Fine," Harry said. "Fine, what do you need to know about me?"  
  
"Well, first of all, I need to know your name."  
  
"Don't you already know?" Harry asked. "I mean, don't you know who you're visiting?"  
  
Leavana looked taken back. "Do you really think a fairy as low as a wish fairy gets to know humans' names automatically? Only the "special" fairies get to know that kind of information.  
  
"Okay," Harry decided not to ask about the "special" fairies incase it got Leavana angry. "Okay, I'm Harry James Potter."  
  
Leavana snorted. "Do you really think I'd believe that load of crap? I'm not that gullible."  
  
"Why, it's the truth!"  
  
"Yeah, right, and I'm Roadana Silka," Leavana laughed.  
  
Harry didn't even bother asking who Roadana was.  
  
"Okay, now if you're done saying that you're one of the most famous humans of all time, please tell me your real name," Leavana said.  
  
"Well when you're done not listening to the truth and being all sarcastic, I'll tell you that I'm not lying," Harry shouted as the fairy.  
  
"Okay, cool it, so you are Harry Potter," Leavana said. "Sorry, but I can't see what somebody who defeated the Dark Lord could wish for."  
  
"Well since you know so much about me then you can guess what I want to wish for," Harry said.  
  
Leavana thought for about a half a minute and then understanding slowly crept onto her face.  
  
"You want your parents back, don't you," Leavana said quietly.  
  
Harry nodded mutely. "And Sirius."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After about two moments of silence, Harry looked up at the fairy that had been so uncaring before that he couldn't believe that she actually could look sad. "Can you make my wish come true then?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can you have my parents and Sirius come back from the dead?" Harry said carefully. "Please?"  
  
Leavana looked up and met the Harry's eyes for the first time that night. Instead of anger or happiness she thought she would find in the emerald green eyes that belonged to the famous Boy-Who-Lived she found sadness, pain, and a tiny spark of hope. She decided right there that if anybody ever needed a wish to come true, it was Harry James Potter, the boy who was destined to defeat the most feared dark wizard in anybody's time, Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The slight glimmer of hope that was in his eyes started to glow and grow until it was out of his eyes and onto his whole face. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
Leavana smiled a true smile.  
  
"Okay Mr. Potter," Leavana said. "Now, to make your wish you have to hold The Sapphire Orb of Wishes," she indicated the ball around her neck, "Close your eyes and say your full wish extremely specifically and clearly. You got that," Leavana looked stern.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's get going!" Leavana smiled mischievously.  
  
The fairy carefully removed the orb from the leather chord it was attached to and gave the ball to Harry.  
  
"Ready," Leavana asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Leavana took a thin white wand that was about a six inches long out her pocket and waved it around the orb. "Now."  
  
Harry closed his eyes as he grasped the still glowing orb firmly.  
  
"I wish," he began. "That my parents, James Brian Potter and Lily Kaitlyn Potter along with my godfather Sirius Ryan Black were alive and well."  
  
Though his eyes were still closed tightly, Harry felt the orb in his hands start to vibrate and grow warn. It also, for some strange reason, seemed to be pulling energy from Harry's body, but he had no clue why it was doing this.  
  
After about three minutes, Harry felt the orb stop moving and grow cold. Since he still wasn't sure whether or not the process was complete, he kept his eyes closed.  
  
"You can open your eyes, you know," Leavana said. "It's done."  
  
Harry quickly opened his and after the initial shock of bright light from the tiny lamp on his desk, he surveyed the room thoroughly.  
  
It does take a while for the wish to come true, you know," Leavana said. "It's not like it comes true right after you make it."  
  
"Oh," Harry said.  
  
"I best be off then," Leavana said. "My boss would probably have another wish for me to grant."  
  
Leavana was just about to fade away (The fairy's way of leaving) when Harry suddenly had a question for her.  
  
"There are no consequences, right?"  
  
"Consequences?" Leavana said when he became solid again. "Of course not!" She smiled mischievously again, though.  
  
"You sure?" Harry asked skeptically.  
  
"Positive," Leavana said. "Well, like I said before, I best be off."  
  
"Bye," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, bye," Leavana said as she faded away into nothing.  
  
For some reason, Harry wasn't sure that Leavana's last words were totally accurate but he was sure that he would see this little punk fairy would be back.  
  
Soon.  
  
"Oh, well," Harry sighed. "I better get some sleep if my wish will be coming true soon."  
  
Smiling slightly to himself, he got into his bed, fully dressed, and quickly fell into a somewhat peacefully slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the shortness of the first two chapters. I promise that the next ones will be longer. I just wanted to get this one out since it will prove to be significant later on.  
  
Thanks again to reviewers!!  
  
And for all of you who think that this will be a Harry/Leavana romance type story, it WILL NOT BE. There may be some romance later on but it will all be with characters you've seen in the books.  
  
I'll try to update ASAP!!  
  
:) 


	3. Family and Explanations

A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter to "Harry Potter and the Fairy's Wish". I have a feeling that this is going to be a wicked fun chapter to write because, well, you'll just have to read on to find out. Lol, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any size, shape, or form. Everything that's recognizable belongs the Great J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: Okay, as I mentioned in the last chap I'm desperate to find out how to put italics and stuff like that in my stories so please, if you know, tell me asap!  
  
Okay, on to the story (Note: Reviewer thank you's and responses are at the bottom of the chap!!)  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to the sounds of voices in the room and almost no recollection of the night before but a feeling that something, well, special had happened last night.  
  
"Oh well, whatever happened must have been something stupid like a fight with Dudley or the Dursleys actually remembering my birthday. Better get up, though," Harry said quietly to himself.  
  
"Who are you?" a quiet but sweet feminine voice said.  
  
Since Harry's eyes were still closed, the voice shocked him. "Who the hell is in my room? And why does it strangely sound like a girl?" he thought frantically, suddenly afraid to open his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" the voice repeated shaking slightly. "Wait, James?"  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his late father's name. At the sight of a pretty middle-aged woman with long curly red hair with green eyes that looked strangely familiar he got up of bed and backed away towards the wall. "No, I'm not James," he whispered in fear but by the look on her face, the woman hadn't heard him.  
  
Suddenly, another voice spoke up from the confusion in the room that made Harry's eyes fill with tears. "Arg, what did that blasted Bellatrix Lestrangle do to me now?"  
  
"It can't be," Harry whispered to himself as his eyes searched around his small bedroom until they finally rested on the owner of the voice, a tall handsome man around 40 years of age with shoulder length dark hair and clear, crisp sapphire blue eyes. Sirius. Sirius Black.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry's voice cracked. "Sirius, is that really you?"  
  
Sirius whipped his head around once he heard Harry's voice. He started to grin but then noticed his surroundings.  
  
"Hang on, why aren't we at the Department of Mysteries?" Sirius asked confused. "Why are we in this weird muggle type room?"  
  
"Sirius?" the woman started talking again. "Why do you look so, well, old?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Sirius looked over the woman carefully. "Who are you calling old?" Sirius's face lost all color, though, when his eyes met the woman's. "Lily?"  
  
"Of course it's Lily," the woman roller her eyes. "Who do you think it is? And why do you look like you've seen a ghost James?" Lily looked over at Harry.  
  
"I think I just might have," Harry's eyes started to roll back into his head and he would of fainted if Sirius hadn't rushed over to him and shook him before he fell to the ground.  
  
"Sirius, James, what is going on?" Lily asked. "Why do you look younger James and Sirius older?" Fear suddenly crept onto Lily's delicate face. "You guys haven't been cursed, have you?"  
  
"I have," Harry said stupidly but truthfully because of his current state which was full of shock and disbelief. His eyes were unfocused, too. "I've been hit with the killing curse!"  
  
Lily gasped. "When?"  
  
"When I was a little baby," Harry said deliriously.  
  
Despite the situation, Sirius rolled his blue eyes. "Snap out of it!" He shook Harry again and Harry's eyes were once again focused.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said quietly as he shook his head slightly. "Just the shock of seeing her........." Harry started but was cut off by his godfather.  
  
"I know; I'm going through the same thing right now, too," Sirius said sadly. He focused his attention on Lily again. "Is it really you Lils?"  
  
"Of course," Lily rolled her eyes that were so much like Harry's. "And why aren't we in Godric's Hollow? Why are we in this dingy muggle room?"  
  
"That's a good question," Sirius turned to Harry. "Where are we?"  
  
"Um, we're at the Dursleys ......" Harry started slowly.  
  
"We're at my blasted sister's place?" Lily looked furious. "Why are we here? Did we pass out or something? Did Godric's Hollow get attacked?" Dawning comprehension suddenly showed on Lily's face.  
  
"Harry," Lily whispered fearfully. "Where's my baby? What happened to him? Did you-know-who kill him? I want my baby!"  
  
"Lily, calm down," Sirius said as he shot a quick glance at Harry, who definitely didn't look like the baby she was talking about anymore. "Harry's here and safe."  
  
"He is?" Relief splashed onto Lily's face. "Where, can I hold him?"  
  
Sirius laughed a little. "Well, you can see him but I doubt you'll be able hold him."  
  
"Why, is he hurt badly?" Fear worked its way into Lily's voice again.  
  
"No, he's fine, remember I said he was safe." Sirius comforted Lily.  
  
"Then why can't I hold him? Why can't I hold my baby?" Lily asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Because I'm not a little baby anymore, mom," Harry said softly, but loud enough for his mother to hear. "I'm now sixteen."  
  
Lily gasped as she looked past Sirius to the skinny but tall teenager who was Harry who looked exactly like James with his thick, slightly longer than normal messy black hair and glasses. Except this time when she looked at who she thought was her husband she noticed that the boy's eyes were emerald green, like her own, and through the black hair a thin lighting shaped scar was engraved on his forehead.  
  
"Harry?" Lily asked but surprisingly she didn't seem like she was going to faint. "You're, you're sixteen? How can that be? You were just a little baby the last time I saw you and that was just......" Suddenly she paused. "Wait, no, how long have I been out?"  
  
"Lily," Sirius said warningly. "Lily, let's not get into that just yet."  
  
"No, I want to know how long I've been out!" Lily said harshly. "I want to know how long I've been unconscious. Certainly it couldn't have been fifteen years! Which means either you're lying, playing a really mean trick on me, or I've been dreaming."  
  
"Mom, you have been out for fifteen years. And you haven't just been unconscious," Harry said sadly. "Mom, you've been, well, you've been, okay, you've been," Harry just couldn't say it.  
  
"What he's trying to say, is that you've been dead for the past fifteen years," Sirius whispered loudly.  
  
This time, Lily did faint.  
  
***  
  
Nothing. What a bittersweet word. It has to be something, doesn't it? It can't just be nothing like its title.  
  
What is nothing? Is it really not one single thing? Or is it everything combined? Isn't it impossible to have nothing?  
  
Does death feel like nothing? Does nothing feel like death? Do questions like these roam on and on forever in one's brain when they die? Do they just run throughout the mind never stopping; never being answered. Or do they get answered just they don't know it since the person who came up with the question can't understand the answers anymore. Because they're nothing.  
  
Nothing, nothing, nothing can be better than everything.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
These were the first and only thoughts James Brian Potter thought to himself as he woke up from something that felt like a long dream that somehow ended without finishing. He also noticed that pain covered every single square inch of his body so he started to groan.  
  
"What was that?" a voice that sounded like an older version of Sirius's asked quickly. "Did you hear that, that groan?"  
  
"Yes, but who made it?" An unrecognizable voice said. "Wait, if you and my mother somehow came back, maybe my dad did too!"  
  
James groaned again, but this time it was from confusion. "Sirius?" he sat up with his eyes still closed. He heard two distinct gasps.  
  
"James?" Sirius asked. "James, is that really you?"  
  
"Yes," James said with the air Lily used before. "Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Dad?" the other voice said. "Dad?"  
  
James eyes whipped open. "Who just called me 'dad'?"  
  
James surveyed the room carefully. It seemed to be a small, muggle- type-bedroom that was adorned with pale green walls and other scattered items. Ignoring the two voices for a second, he asked. "Where am I?"  
  
"Apparently you, me, and Lily somehow ended up in the Durley's house." Sirius said.  
  
James's hazel eyes grew cold. "Why are we at Lily's sister's house?"  
  
"Um," the other voice stuttered. "Well, none of you are really going to like this at all."  
  
James took his eyes of the walls of the room and searched it again until he found the two bodies that belonged to the strange voices. One of them, as he early predicted, was an older and slightly dumpier version of Sirius. The other was a mirror image of himself.  
  
Okay, maybe the boy wasn't an exact mirror image of him since he seemed to be a lot younger than himself and his hair was a little longer and messier. The boy had emerald green eyes two that looked starting like his wife, Lily's and there was a lightning shape scar his forehead too. Along with all of these different features, he also was a lot thinner and about an inch taller than James. He wondered who this boy was.  
  
Suddenly, James remembered Harry and Voldemort. "Voldemort," he whispered quietly. "Voldemort, where did the Dark Lord go? Where's Lily? Where's my little infant son?"  
  
The boy who looked so much like James sighed. "Not again," he muttered silently. He decided since he didn't know the boy's name yet, he'd think of him as "Brian" which was his middle name.  
  
Sirius put his arm on Brian's shoulders. "It's okay."  
  
"No it's not!" Brian exclaimed. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Seeing them for the first time when they don't even know who I am is just, well, depressing. And you, you were dead since that day at the Ministry of Magic!"  
  
"Dead?" Sirius and James said at the exact same time.  
  
"I was dead?"  
  
"He was dead?"  
  
Brian sighed again. "Okay, I'll explain later!"  
  
"No, young man, you will explain now," Sirius yelled.  
  
"Shouldn't she be awake for this, though?" Brian asked as he pointed to Lily. "Shouldn't she?"  
  
"You're right," Sirius sighed. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lily's unmoving body. "Enneverate!"  
  
Lily moaned slightly as her bright green eyes fluttered open. James ran over to her so he was the first thing she saw.  
  
"James!" she shrieked. "You won't believe the dream I just had! You- Know-Who had invaded our house and killed you and supposedly killed me too because supposedly I woke up at my sister's house fifteen years later with Sirius and, you're not going to believe this, Harry who was sixteen years old!"  
  
James laughed slightly. "You sure it was just a dream?"  
  
"Positive," Lily said defiantly. "I mean, who heard of anybody being dead for fifteen years and then mysteriously waking up again? Why would you asked such a silly question?"  
  
"Well, we're at your sister's house again," James said carefully.  
  
Lily bolted upright and took in her surrounding. "Then it wasn't a dream!" she moaned again.  
  
"Wait, how old did you say Harry was in your 'dream'?" James asked uncertainly as he looked at Brian quickly.  
  
"I think, no I'm certain that he was sixteen." Lily looked at over at Brian, no Harry too.  
  
"You mean, he's our little baby?" James asked. "You mean he's a teenager now? But how can that be if the last time I saw him he was a baby and that couldn't of been more than a few hours ago unless your 'dream' is true, of couse."  
  
"Well, it must be," Lily said. "Can you come up with any other logical explanation?"  
  
James sighed as he looked at Harry. "No."  
  
***  
  
For Harry, things were depression, shocking, and joyful at the same time. In front of him were his parents, his real live parents, and beside him was his godfather who he had seen die. Half of him was loving every minute of this while the other half wanted to take back the stupid wish.  
  
"Mom, dad?" Harry asked as he stepped closer to them. "Are you really James and Lily Potter?"  
  
"Of course we are, uh, Harry." Lily said uncertainly now. It was still weird for her to think of this boy who was six inches taller than her as her little baby.  
  
"Hang on," James suddenly said. "I want to know everything."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.  
  
"I want to know why we've been 'dead' for fifteen years and why Sirius was supposedly also. And, while we're at it, I want to know why you have a scar on your forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt," James said.  
  
Harry sighed as he looked at the eagerness and sadness on all three faces in front of him. "Okay."  
  
"One more question," James said. "Is this a long story?"  
  
"Well, yes, it kind of is."  
  
"Okay, then we better sit down for this," despite the situation James managed a small smile as he sat on Harry's bed and Lily walked over to Harry's desk chair and took a seat. Sirius, however, remained standing.  
  
"Okay, well I better start on October 31, 1981; the day Voldemort (Lily winced at the name) attacked you and me." Harry paused, still uncertain on how to tell this tragic story. How could he tell his parents and godfather that technically they were dead or had been dead?  
  
"Well, he came into your house meaning to only kill me and, uh, dad," the Harry said, the name "dad" foreign to his mind. "But obviously, nobody would be killed without a fight. As you know, dad told mom to run and protect me well he fought Voldemort and unfortunately lost his life. So, having accomplished half of his goal, we went upstairs to kill, uh, me. Mom wouldn't let him kill me and sacrificed herself for me so that when she died, he love shielded me from death making the killing curse rebound off me when Voldemort tried to kill me leaving him almost dead and me alive and well with a lightning shaped scar on my forehead." He paused again and lifted up his bangs to show his parents his scar clearly.  
  
"You mean you survived the killing cure?" James exclaimed. "You lived on because of me and Voldemort died? You defeated him at the age of one?"  
  
"Not exactly. You see, like I said before, Voldemort didn't totally die. He just, well, weakened greatly until his was basically a lifeless shell with a slight spark of life in it." Harry explained to his parents.  
  
"Wow, so let me guess, you because famous," Lily smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes," Harry said miserably. "I became known as the "boy-who-lived. But believe me, being famous isn't all it's cracked up to be. I have people following me around and asking for autographs and it feels as if I'm never alone."  
  
"Oh, come on, it couldn't of lasted long?" James grinned. "It must of died down before I was five!"  
  
Harry snorted. "I wish! I didn't even know I was famous when I was five! Heck, I didn't even know I was a wizard or how you guys died."  
  
James frowned. "Why not? Didn't you go off to live with Sirius?" James suddenly looked ill, along with his wife. "Hold on. You said we were at the Dursleys, correct? You didn't have to live with them before you went to Hogwarts, did you?"  
  
Harry sighed again. "Yes because Sirius got blamed for what Peter Pettigrew did."  
  
Lily's head snapped towards Sirius's. "You mean, Peter betrayed us? That's how Voldemort found out?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius said quietly. "And nobody even gave me a chance to explain because Peter framed me by cornering me on a muggle street and killing thirteen people with one curse. He framed his own death too by cutting off his finger for proof he was dead and turning himself into the rat he is, literally. Everybody thought it was me because I was standing there laughing for Peter's stupidity. I was sent to Azkaban without a trail."  
  
James gasped. "Azkaban? How long did you have to stay in that hell?"  
  
"Twelve years. I didn't get the courage to break out until I saw Peter's picture in the news with Harry's friend. It wasn't until then that I knew he was alive an knew I could somehow get revenge," Sirius explained.  
  
"Well, did you?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Of course not! That rat escaped by turning himself into one again!"  
  
Lily sighed and shook her head sadly. "Hold on, why are you still sane?"  
  
"Because one, I turned myself into a dog most of the time and those ruddy dementors can't affect animals. And two, the only feeling or thought I had was that I was innocent and that wasn't exactly the happiest thought I had in my head so they couldn't suck it our of me. That was what kept me sane," Sirius sighed at the end.  
  
"Okay," James said. "So when Harry was a teenager you broke out of Azkaban. Actually, I want to know if Voldemort's still out there first."  
  
Harry snorted again. "Of course he is. A little over a year ago when I was fourteen he was returned to power and we dueled. Neither of us really won but I did get to see your, uh, spirits."  
  
Lily looked thoughtful for a second. "Yes, I strangely seem to remember seeing an older version of you but that thought is very vague."  
  
"Yes, same here," James said. "Wait a sec, you dueled Voldemort and didn't die! Wow, you must be really powerful!"  
  
"He sure is," Sirius said proudly. "And pretty smart too."  
  
Harry felt his face turning red. "I'm really not that powerful."  
  
"Yes you are!" Sirius said. "I've seen you duel and play Quidditch, you're fantastic!"  
  
James's ears perked up. "You play Quidditch? What position?"  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"Really, I played chaser in my days," James stated. (A/N: I know I heard somewhere that he played Chaser and not Seeker like the fifth book so I'm going to just say he was a Chaser. K?)  
  
Really?" Harry said. "What year did you get in?"  
  
"Middle of second. You?" James asked.  
  
Harry started to blush again. "First."  
  
James's eyes widenly. "But first year's are never allowed to play on their house team! You must be the youngest seeker in a......" James started but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Century, yep I know." (A/N: LOL, I bet you recognize that line!)  
  
"You must be wicked good!"  
  
"I guess so," Harry said.  
  
"Anyways," Lily said loudly. "We seemed to have gotten a bit off topic. I think I want to know why you said Sirius was dead earlier?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of keen on knowing myself," Sirius grinned slightly.  
  
"Well, remember that day at the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked carefully and slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius answered in the same way as Harry.  
  
"Well, remember when you fell through that veil after your cousin hit you with that curse?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, when you fell through that veil, you, well, died," Harry said as his eyes started to water a little.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened. "I was dead? For how long?"  
  
"About two or three months," Harry said.  
  
"And just how I come back to life?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh," Harry stared but his parents started to talk.  
  
"Yes, I think we would all like to know that," James said as Lily nodded.  
  
Harry was just about to start explaining about Leavana but the sound of his bedroom door opening stopped him.  
  
"Potter, get your lazy butt down here and start cooking breakfast," Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt said as his door fully opened. She noticed the three people in his room instantly.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked briskly. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"  
  
She looked over Sirius and James and then finally came to her sister, Lily.  
  
She screamed. Loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N: A cliffnanger, dun dun dun. Sorry if this chapter seemed boring at the end because of all the explanations and sutff. Believe me, it was extremely boring to write and there's still more of it to come *groans* but please stay with me because I promise that the upcoming chapters will be a heck of a lot more interesting!  
  
Okay, here are reviewer replies: (they're in the order people reviewed descending fyi, NOT alphabetically)  
  
somebody (aka unw): sorry if there seems to be no plot yet. I hope this chapter helped clear up the problem and if not, how about you read the summery more carefully? Thanks for reviewing anyways!  
  
dweem-angel: thanks for the good comment and I hope you love this chapter!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89: thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter!  
  
Writo: thanks for the understanding and I hope you like how the story's coming. What's your penname for fiction press? Is it "writto".  
  
Chips 'n' Salsa: thanks! I'll try to udate as frequently as possible!  
  
DallasTexas: is what you thought true yet? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amie87: thanks!  
  
lil_kueker: thanks!  
  
Siripiritus: thanks! I'll try to udate as frequently as possible!  
  
Moon: lol, thanks for the praise!  
  
If I missed anyone, I'm really sorry!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter which will involve the Dursley's reaction, more explanations (ack) and MAYBE Harry's friends' reactions.  
  
I'll try to update ASAP even with school and stuff!!  
  
:) 


	4. Where do we go Now?

A/N: Okay, here's the fourth chapter to "Harry Potter and the Fairy's Wish". Thanks to all of the people who reviewed the previous chapters! I hope I'm still pleasing you with the story and I hope that the people who have never reviewed before are enjoying the story, too. The responses and thank-you's are at the bottom, as in the last chapter and at the bottom of this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any size, shape, or form. Everything that's recognizable belongs to the Great J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: As I've said in the last two chapters, I REALLY need o know how to format italics and bold words. PLEASE tell me in a review if you know how!!!  
  
~*~SPECIAL NOTE~*~ Please go to my bio and look at the challenge I posted which is towards the end of the page. I would REALLY appreciate if you responded to it! I decided that length shouldn't count, so ignore the lengths I have written up there. Good luck to everybody who does it!  
  
Okay, on to the fourth chapter!!  
  
***  
  
"Who are you?" Petunia asked again though this time the words were spoken fearfully. "Tell me this instant!"  
  
"Petunia?" Lily asked, giggling slightly. "Is that you?"  
  
"Lily?" Petunia said in an extremely quiet and soft whisper.  
  
Lily nodded silently.  
  
"But no, you're, you're dead!" Petunia let on a crisp laugh. "You died almost fifteen years ago."  
  
"Well, yes, I guess I was dead," Lily said, obviously sill uncomfortable about the thought that she was dead not too long ago, "But somehow, my little Harry brought me back to life." She turned her head and smiled at her son.  
  
Petunia followed her sister's gaze and looked at her nephew as if for the first time. "You?" she sneered. "You brought back my pesky sister? I thought we told you that they were freaks! Of course though, being an even bigger one yourself, they must seem perfectly normal." Petunia's eyes were almost on fire as she watched as two of the figures in the room started to move again.  
  
Harry and Lily had to hold James and Sirius back as they started to advance towards Petunia. Unfortunately, though, James and Sirius were quite strong.  
  
Thankfully for Petunia, though, her husband, Vernon Dursley, was walking up the stairs at that moment.  
  
"Petunia?" Vernon asked as he came to Harry's door. "What's taking you so long? Did that blasted Potter curse you or something?" He gasped when he came to his nephew's door.  
  
"What," Vernon said slowly. "Is the meaning of this?" He quickly surveys the occupants of the room. His eyes widened when he came to Sirius.  
  
"You," Vernon gasped. "You, you were that, that criminal on TV a few years ago! You're what's his name Black!" Fear crept into Harry's uncle's voice.  
  
Sirius bowed. "Sirius Black at your service."  
  
James and Harry snorted while Lily sighed at the remark.  
  
Vernon and Petunia backed away towards the bedroom door slowly, wanted to escape as soon as possible.  
  
"Hold on," James suddenly said. "Come back here so we can give you the hell you deserve."  
  
"Hell?" Petunia asked uncertainly. "For what?"  
  
"For probably treating Harry like dirt for the past fifteen years!" James said.  
  
"Wait a sec," Now it was Vernon's turn to be shocked. "You're the Potter boy's parents aren't you?" But, aren't you supposed to be dead?" He looked at Lily and James carefully.  
  
"Yes to both of those questions," James said. "But somehow, our little Harry brought us back to life."  
  
"Well, good for him," Vernon said sarcastically. "The only good thing about this is that you can take that little brat away from us!"  
  
"Brat?" Lily cried. "How dare you call him a brat!"  
  
James whispered something to Sirius that sounded like "Is he Harry a brat?" while Sirius responded with a simple, quiet "No."  
  
"You'll pay for that fatso!" James said the immature expression with venom swirling around his voice. "You'll pay for that one dearly!"  
  
"I think now!" Vernon snorted. "I know I have the right to speak the truth!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" James said. "You call that the truth!"  
  
A scream could be heard as both Sirius and James transformed into their Animagis selves; a large, strong jet black dog and a silvery brownish stag.  
  
"Stop!" Lily cried. "Stop it!" But it was too late for the stag and dog had already attacked and the damage was already done.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you just left them like that!" Lily cried two hours later as herself, James, Sirius, and Harry were leaving the nearest hospital. "You could have killed them!"  
  
"I know, Lils, that was the point!" James said as he slowly walked down Maple Card Road.  
  
"Both of you will probably end up in Azkaban!" Lily said in rage.  
  
"Hello," James said impatiently. "Nobody knows! Since both of them were unconscious when we took them to the hospital, the people from that hospital won't know! And anyways, we told them we found them on the street, not in the house, so it looks like any wild animal could have done it!"  
  
"But what about their son, Dudley," Lily asked. "He saw you attack them!"  
  
"Do you really think that anybody will believe him? It seems to me that he's already a trouble maker so those powease people won't know he's telling the truth.  
  
"It's police," Lily said quietly.  
  
"Whatever!" James said. "Does it really matter?"  
  
"No, but I'm just telling you!" Lily said.  
  
"So, maybe I said it wrong on purpose!" James lied.  
  
"Will the two of you shut up?" Sirius asked. "You've been 'alive' less than three hours and you're already fighting again. I still can't see how you ended up marring with a kid! I mean, to do it you actually had to—"  
  
"Sirius we get it!" James cried as he, Lily, and Harry blushed. "We don't need to be taught a lesson on how to, whatever!"  
  
"Sorry," Sirius said sleeplessly as he too blushed. "Guess I got a little carried away."  
  
"Anyways," James said. "Where should we go?"  
  
"I dunno," Sirius said casually. "Harry, any ideas?"  
  
"The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Burrow?" Lily asked curiously. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh, it's the house my friend Ron Weasley lives in," Harry explained simply.  
  
"Weasley?" James asked. "I don't suppose this Ron's related to Molly and Arthur Weasley?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Yep, they're his parents."  
  
James nodded. "Yeah, I think I remember them having another baby a few months before you were born. How many children are they up to now?"  
  
"Seven," Harry replied. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny."  
  
"Oh, so they finally had a girl?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "So, can we go there?"  
  
"No, I don't think that we should go there just yet," Sirius said sternly. "I think the best place to go first would be Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, that probably would be a good idea," James sighed. "Jeez, if all of what you're saying is true, which it must be," he paused and snuck a glance at Harry. "Then I haven't been there in about two decades!"  
  
"Yeah," Lily said as she too looked at Harry quickly. "Who do you have for teachers?"  
  
"McGonagall for Transfiguration, Binns for History of Magic," Harry started and was hit was nods of remembering by both his parents, "Flitwick for Charms, Sprout for Herbology, Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures," Harry paused as his parents beamed at the bit of news, "Trelawney for Divination," James spat at the name. "Sinistra for Astronomy, a bunch of different ones for DADA including Lupin," he finished up with huge smiles from Lily, James, and Sirius.  
  
"So one of the marauders finally became a teacher?" James smiled again. "Bet he's the best teacher you've ever had!"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry!" Lily shook her head but smiled slightly. "No swearing!"  
  
James, Sirius, and Harry all rolled their eyes simultaneously.  
  
"Anyways," James said. "Wait, who's your potions teacher?"  
  
"Oh," Harry muttered. "Snape."  
  
James's eyes widened. "Snivellus? How can that be? That greasy git put two plus two together!"  
  
"He was kind of talented in potions, though," Lily said softly.  
  
"So?" James rolled his eyes. "He was still a stupid git!"  
  
"Okay, will you two stop fighting!" Sirius warned them again.  
  
"Sorry," Lily and James said sheepishly.  
  
"Okay, now we have to figure out how to get to Hogwarts," Harry said seriously.  
  
"Know how to create a portkay?" James asked.  
  
"I do," Lily said. "Give me some type of object that's big enough for all of us to hold on to."  
  
"How about this?" Harry asked as he pulled out the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Badge that he had stuffed into his pocket last night.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked as she and the others bent closer to look at it. James and Sirius gasped.  
  
"Quidditch Captain?" James asked sounding shocked and impressed at the same time. "You're the Gryffindor House Team Quidditch Caption?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Yes, I found out yesterday."  
  
"And you said you weren't good," James rolled his eyes again. "To get this, you have to be read good!"  
  
"Well done Harry," Sirius grinned. "Brilliant."  
  
"Yeah," Lily beamed. "Great job!"  
  
"Thanks," Harry said.  
  
"Okay," Lily said as Harry placed the badge in her hand. "Can I use someone's wand?"  
  
Harry grabbed his wand out of his other pocket and gave it to his mother.  
  
"Thank you," Lily pointed the wand at the badge and looked around to make sure no muggles were watching them. "Portekeys Acitivas Hogwarts Entrance one minute!" purple and green sparks flew out of Harry's wand and landed on the badge.  
  
"Grab on!" Lily shouted at the group. "We have one minute till we leave!"  
  
Sirius, James, and Harry carefully touched the badge and waited the one minute. After it was up, Harry felt the familiar tug at his navel and the sensation of moving though space.  
  
After about ten seconds of traveling, the group landed hard on a marble floor. They were just getting ready to untangle themselves when all of a sudden they heard a familiar voice gasp.  
  
"James," the voice said. "Lily, Sirius???"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OMG I am so sorry it took so long to update! I'm also sorry that it's so short! I'll really try harder to update at a faster pace and to make the chapters slightly longer!!!  
  
Okay, here are reviewer replies: (they're in the order people reviewed descending FYI, NOT alphabetically)  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89: Glad you like the reactions and length of the last chapter! Sorry this one's so short! Hope you enjoy reading the Dursley's reactions!  
  
Writo: Thanks for reviewing and the suggestion! I'll try to read your story on FictionPress soon!  
  
dweem-angel: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the Dursley's reaction!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter that will involve the Hogwarts teacher's reaction! (sorry that this chap didn't involve Harry's friend's reactions. That probably won't be for another couple of reactions but it will be coming up)  
  
I'll try to update ASAP!!!  
  
:) 


End file.
